


Shut Up (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Typical day of being Atsumu’s FWB.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Shut Up (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

You violently slotted in the key to your apartment, cursing as you shake the doorknob. “Fuck,” you curse under your breath, kicking the door in. The frame slams against the wall with a loud bang, but you couldn’t care less right now. You breathe a sigh of relief as you enter your home, wrenching the door to slam shut even louder. “Fuck!” you shout, carelessly kicking off your shoes.

You toss your bag to the couch, heading straight to the kitchen to get a cold drink; but you stop short when you see a familiar figure rummaging through your fridge. The figure looks at you and smirks.

“Miya.”

“Y/n.”

You throw a glare at Miya Atsumu’s form, his cocky expression souring your mood even further. He looks you up and down, a beer bottle (that is from your fridge, you note) in hand. You growl, “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?”

He tsks, a bit disappointed at your reaction. He was hoping for something more…eager. He heads for the couch, languidly stretching his long arms. He rests his feet up on the low sala table, and you feel your eye twitch. The way he acts like he owns the place makes anger simmer in you. He takes a generous sip of the beer, before responding, “What? Ya gave me a key t’ yer place. Might as well use it.”

You scowl, walking over to him, a hand on your hip. “That key was so you can pick up your fucking shit that you keep leaving here every time we fuck.” You kick hard at his shin, violently satisfied when he puts his feet on the ground. “Not for you to come visiting whenever.”

He gives you a look. “Then how the hell am I s’ppoed to ask fer a fuck?”

“That’s why you message first, you moron.” You turn away from him, but a firm grip on your wrist pulls you crashing onto his lap.

“Fuck. Miya–“ you start, knees balancing on either side of him, as not to fall over. He puts a hand on your hip, steadying you. Eyes shamelessly roam over your form, Atsumu licks his lips in anticipation. He can feel his cock hardening in his pants. There's a reason he keeps coming back for more, even if he keeps telling himself it should be just a one-night stand. The way your fiery personality clashes with his, the game between the two of you on who submits. It makes his blood roar.

Leaning towards him, you stare back at him, lips hovering his. You flick your eyes up to meet his, clearly seeing the anticipation in them. You hold back a shiver, licking your lips; and his eyes immediately follow your tongue. Atsumu was about to seal your lips, but you abruptly pull away, taking the beer bottle from his hand.

You take a large swig of the bitter drink, sighing as the cold hits your parched throat. You push Atsumu down on the coach as you properly sit on his lap. With your strength against his, it'd be amazing if you can actually budge him. But he lets himself fall back on the couch. His golden locks fanning out as his head leans back. You lick your lips distractedly, admiring the angle of his jaw to his neck – the way his Adam's apple bobs as he smirks.

His cocky expression wrests you back to reality. You should be feeling annoyed with him. Not admiring the view. He's the one who broke into your house (though you did give him a key) just for a quick fuck. You growl at yourself as you bitterly admit that Miya Atsumu really is gorgeous. It's hard to resist the man when he's looking like that. You can feel yourself getting wet remembering all the times he fucked you so good, leaving you wanting more. The way he can hold you down and pound into you until you can barely remember your name.

You let your long nails trail down his chest, the buttons of his shirt giving way to you. You lazily drink up the sight of exposed skin. You take another gulp of the beer. "No practice today?" you ask. He lowly replies in a baritone that nearly has you shivering, "No...just some interviews." His eyes flutter shut, enjoying the sensation of your nails. Oh, the way those nails would cut into his back when you cling at him every time he hits your spot.

You hum, finally reaching his belt. You sit back on his thighs, leaving as much space between the two of you.

"Take it off," you order, taking another swig. Atsumu smirks, nimble fingers ripping open the rest of the buttons. Your tongue traces your teeth, silently appreciating his muscular torso. His eyes never leave your face, drinking up all your reactions, as his hands trail down working to unbuckle his belt. Zipping down his jeans, he pauses, waiting for you. You just raise an eyebrow at him, drinking more. He licks his lips, pulling his already hard cock out.

You nearly choke at the bitter drink on your lips, excitedly gazing at his thick cock. He’s already leaking precum, and you unconsciously lick the lip of the bottle, imagining his heavy cock on your tongue. Atsumu grasps his cock in a firm hold, not wanting to cum and ruin this immediately. The way your tongue dances around the bottle’s lips – fuck, he can almost feel your mouth around him. When you take him down your throat, and when you suck at his cock so messily…

He began slowly stroking himself, making a show of it. You find your breath catching in your throat, but you're determined to not let it show on your face. Atsumu can clearly see it though – the way your eyes darken and your tongue swiping your lips in anticipation. He groans, throwing his head back as he strokes himself, thumbing at the head.

You bite down on your lips, refusing to let out your whines. You avidly watch the show – when Atsumu throws his head back groaning, his chest heaving as he pants, and those arms you can watch all day. Your panties are soaked. It’s a struggle not to reach down and rub your core to match his pace. You lightly roll your hips in his lap, finding some stimulation from his thighs. He chuckles, stroking himself faster. With your free hand you help him, his precum coating your fingers. Atsumu covers your smaller hand in his, silently urging you to quicken your pace. You rest your forehead against his, letting him thrust up into your hand. You close your eyes, focusing on Atsumu's moans and ragged breaths. With a final grunt, he spills his cum all over your hands.

You bring up your hand to your face, licking his cum while you stare back at him. Sucking your fingers one by one then licking your palm. Atsumu nearly moans aloud watching you. He takes the beer bottle from you and downs the remains. You ignore the loud thud as he drops the empty bottle on the floor. His hands grips your hips, pulling you closer to him. His hardening cock nearly brushing your clothed cunt. Pushing your fitted skirt up, his fingers immediately go between your thighs. The wetness he finds there makes him smirk. He opens his mouth to taunt you, but you hastily crash your lips against his.

It was all teeth and tongues, the need to devour and dominate consuming both of you. He pushes your panties to the side, sliding his fingers along your slit, collecting your juices on his digits. Breaking the kiss, Atsumu sucks on his fingers, moaning at the taste of you. His hand returns to your dripping cunt, thumb finding your clit while a finger pushes in. He thrusts another finger in, making you buck on his lap. His long digits reach places you couldn’t, making you squeal in anticipation. He kisses you again, tongue wrestling for dominance.

Atsumu's other hand grabs the back of your neck, locking you in place as he continues to kiss you. He groans when you nip at his lips, gently biting you in return. Three of his fingers are in you, eagerly rubbing your walls, looking for that spot that would make you squeal. And the keening moan you let out when he found it nearly makes him feral. He wants to fuck you now. Make you scream on his cock. He needs it.

You place your hand on his chest, pushing him away, but he just pulls you back against him. Breaking the kiss, you hide your face in the crook of his neck. You whimper out, "Inside. Miya– Inside, now. Fuck.” You don't see his victorious smirk, but you shudder when he whispers by your ear. "Now, now, doll. Ya should really call me by my proper name when yer askin' for somethin'."

"A–tsumu–" you choke out feeling his fingers spear against your spot. "'Tsumu~" you moan aloud. You struggle to lean away from him, but his firm hand on your back prevents you from moving. You buck your hips as he continues his assault on your cunt. "Yer so wet, doll. What happened to bein' tough? Now ya look like just a common whore eager fer my fat dick." 

"Tsumu–" you choke, your glare withering from the pleasure he's giving you. Abruptly, he pulls his finger out of your dripping cunt, making you hiss. "Atsumu– what the fu–" your breath is knocked away from you as he suddenly sheathe himself inside you. Your eyes roll to the back of your head at the sudden feeling of being filled. He always stretches your cunt so well, filling you up with his thick cock until you’re struggling to put two and two together. You gasp a lungful of air as Atsumu vigorously bounces you on his lap, not even giving you time to adjust.

The burn giving way to pleasure has you loudly moaning his name over and over again. “Oh, god– ‘Tsumu. Yes– fuck, s’ big. Yes~” Atsumu grunts, pounding into you harder. The grip on your thighs and hips would surely leave bruises the morning after, but you can hardly think about that now. "Fuckin' slut. Ya better scream some more so yer neighbors can hear." Changing the angle of his thrusts, he hits your spot with deadly precision. The scream you let out almost makes him laugh. "Tch, playin' hard to get bu' yer cunt's just beggin' to be filled."

He lets out a growl when you begin playing with your tits, squeezing and pinching your soft mounds through your white, collared shirt. With one hand, he easily rips your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. You quickly unhook your bra, tossing the garment away. He eagerly sucks on your nipple, gently biting down it as he grinds his cock deep in your cunt. One of his hands starts to rub quick circles on your clit, as the other harshly pulls back your hair. You babble mindlessly clawing at him for purchase, "A–tsumu– s' big. More, more, ‘Tsumu–“

You let out a sob when he harshly bites your neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. He leaves more marks down the column of your neck and your chest. You’re so, so close. His thick cock keeps hitting deeply, while his fingers even worked faster on your clit. "Cum fer me, babe. Come on, need ya clenchin' around my cock." 

With a cry of his name, you cum drenching his cock and pants. Your body is shivering as you reach your high, cunt gripping his cock tight. Atsumu groans at the sensation of your cunt fluttering around him; but he doesn't let you rest, quickly flipping you over. You're lying on the couch as Atsumu resumes fucking you hard and fast. The new position gave him more control and force to bury his cock deep in your spasming cunt. You scream, "'Tsumu– sensitive! Ah!" But he doesn't let up, watching how your cunt's still cumming around his cock. The sheen of your juices splattered all over your thighs, drenching his fat cock lewdly. His pants are basically ruined, but he doesn’t care. He grits his teeth, taking in the squelching sounds of your cunt and the slapping of skin.

You're crying it's too much but he growls at you, "One more! Fuck– I know ya still have another one." He hisses when your nails cut his back. You pull him down in a messy kiss, your hands weaving through his golden locks. You grip his hair hard making Atsumu groan against your lips. You break away, heaving, feeling yourself approaching another peak. You reach down to play with your sensitive clit, legs weakly thrashing around Atsumu.

"'Tsumu– Atsumu– " you chant. With a final cry, you cum, juices squirting all over your bodies. Atsumu lets out a shout, “Tight fuckin’ cunt! Gonna cum.” You let yourself be used by Atsumu, limbs too weak to move. You marvel at his fierce expression – eyebrows furrowed as he grit his teeth and bangs matted to his sweaty forehead. He locks gazes with you and your breath catches. He really is beautiful. You weakly moan, "Inside. Atsumu, please–“

His grip on your hips tightens as he almost looks feral. You tremble as he growls, ”I’ll fuckin' fill you up. Till yer leakin' down yer thighs then I'll fill you up over and over again." You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him into a messy kiss. His cock twitches and with a final thrust, he cums deep in your cunt. He buries his head in the crook of your shoulder, biting hard as he reaches his peak. You shout at the pain and warm sensation of being filled up. You cling to him as you both catch your breaths.

The position of your bodies on the small couch and his crushing weight on you has you struggling to move. You try to push Atsumu off, but he lets out a low whine, clinging to you even more. You roll your eyes and finally twist sidewards to shove him off you, hissing at the feeling of his cock suddenly pulling out. He hits the floor with a soft thud, lying spreadeagled on the floor.

Atsumu looks up at you just in time to see you glaring disgustedly at the mess between your thighs. Good luck cleaning up your skirt, not to mention the couch. He rolls his eyes. Not as if you didn't enjoy it. He shifts to a more comfortable position on the floor, eyes already closing for a nap. But a light kick to his leg has him scowling up at you. "What?"

"What? Don't tell me you're staying over." You stand on shaky legs, smoothing out your clothes. You huff in exasperation noting the state of your shirt buttons. Atsumu groans, struggling to stand up. You expected him to fix his clothes (though you had doubts, seeing the mess you left on his pants) and leave. But he just scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder. You yelp in surprise, squirming and yelling at him to put you down; but a sharp slap to your ass had you shutting up.

"Where are you going?" you ask when he starts walking, seeming to head to the laundry area.

"Bedroom? 'M not sleepin' on the floor."

"Why–"

"Shut up. Gonna fuck ya stupid again then I'm gonna sleep on a nice, soft bed. Preferably after I've filled up yer cunt three more times."

You pause before finally quietly stating, "...Bedroom's second door down the hall."


End file.
